Star Wars Netflix Commercials
by Ace of Aces 2.0
Summary: My version on how Netflix commercials could be if they used the Star Wars movies. I do not own Netflix.
1. Episode One

My dad told me about a particularly funny Netflix commercial, so now I'm doing this. It's a little set of Netflix commercials with Star Wars. The first chapter will be for Star Wars Episode 1.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, the clones would have gotten a bigger part in the movies. I also don't own Netflix.**

* * *

We will follow a guy called Tom to where he is about to open the front door. Getting his keys, he unlocks the door and goes inside his home... 

Where an all too-familiar Gungan bowls him over.

"What are you?" Tom asks.

"We are your Netflix movie that you ordered yesterday!" Qui-Gon says while deflecting blaster bolts from a nearby droideka.

"You're here already?"

"Yes... when you sent back Independence Day we were next on your list. We were sent out immediately." Young Obi-Wan said.

"Wow, what great service!"

(Young Anakin pops up out of nowhere.)

"So that's why you should try Netflix! For only $14.95 a month you can get great movies by mail off of your list! No late fees! Return the movies whenever you want, and when you return one movie, the next one off your list is immediately sent out to you! When you try Netflix for the first time, your three movies on your list will be sent and will arrive within two days! Sign up now... OR WHEN I BECOME DARTH VADER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Short but hopefully funny. The next one will be for Star Wars Episode 2. Review... OR I SHALL SIC JAING ON YOU! 


	2. Episode Two

This will be the commercial for Episode 2! Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! If you like the movie Pride and Prejudice, don't read. Pride and Prejudice bashing.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

We will now follow a guy named Joe to where he is about to open the front door. Getting out his keys, he unlocks the door of his home... 

To find himself belly to the floor, having been rescued by a clone trooper.

He's in the middle of the Battle of Geonosis.

Oh boy.

"Who are you?" Joe asks the trooper who had saved him.

"We are your Netflix movie, sir! You sent back Windtalkers and we were next on your list!" the trooper said while firing at a droid and blowing it to smithereens.

"But I sent it back only two days ago! How did-"

"Don't ask, sir."

"Awesome! But... my wife ordered Pride and Prejudice along with y'all! Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, sir, they didn't last long! You will find their very dead corpses in the kitchen."

"Yes! Now I don't have to watch CULTURE! MAY WHOEVER SHOT THEM DOWN BE PRAISED!"

The trooper was extremely pleased with himself. "That would've been me, sir."

"Nice job."

"Thank you, sir."

(A battle droid pops up out of nowhere.)

"So that's why you should try Netflix! With reduced prices! Now only $9.95 a month! If this is your first time with Netflix, your first three movies on your online list will arrive within two business days! Return the movies whenever you want! No late fees! And when you return one movie, another is automatically sent to you! Sign up now..." (Randomly and frantically points at Sev from Republic Commando who ALSO popped up out of nowhere.) "OR HE'LL BLOW ME TO SMITHEREENS!"

"I was gonna do that anyway!" Sev said, raising his rifle. "Die, you metalhead piece of trash!"

"AHHH!" The droid yelled as he was blown to smithereens.

* * *

Not as short as last time but still hopefully funny! Now would be the time for you to click the little periwinkle button below that says go on it and review... OR I'LL SIC DELTA SQUAD ON YOU THIS TIME! 


	3. Clone Wars: Volume One

Sorry sorry sorry I haven't been able to update. I had volleyball for four weeks, then I fair... sorry again. Besides doing the six major Star Wars movies, I'm gonna do the commercials for the Clone Wars animated series. There were two DVDs released, once I get them done I'll do Ep. 3. Sorry again for not updating.

Alex, what do you mean I forgot something? Oh! The disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

Without further ado, I give you... the Clone Wars: Volume 1 DVD commercial!

* * *

A kid named Bob comes home with his parents. His dad opens the door...

And nearly gets mowed over by Obi-Wan on a speeder bike.

Everything is also 2-D.

"Cool!" Bob yells.

"What the-?" hid dad asks.

Durge and Obi-Wan stop their battle to explain.

"We are your Netflix movie that you ordered!" Durge starts.

The mother is baffled. "I joined Netflix 2 days ago!"

"We were sent out immediately." Obi-Wan says.

"Awesome!" Bob exclaims.

(A super battle droid pops up out of nowhere.)

"That's why you should try Netflix! For $9.95 a month! If this is your first time with Netflix, you will get three movies when you sign up in two business days! Keep them as long as you want! No late fees! And when you send back one movie, another from your queue is sent out immediately! Sign up now...OR DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Short but hopefully funny. Kindly place a review...OR I'LL SIC THE 501st ELITE ON YOU! 


	4. Clone Wars: Volume Two

HELLO! I'm not dead! At least not yet…. My classmates might kill me for just existing, but that's their problem. As long as they don't sic Boba or Jango Fett on me, I think I'll survive. (I doubt my class even knows who Boba or Jango is…) I'll just hide under my desk till someone rescues me. (Or the bell rings…) Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.

**CHAPTER 4: Clone Wars Volume Two**

We now follow a woman named Christina to where she is opening her front door. She'd left her 2 kids home with a babysitter (also known as her 13 year old daughter) while she'd gone shopping. She opens the door…

And it's dark.

Lightsabers ignite, lighting her front room.

"What's-"

"Shhh!" her 9 year old son says. "Anakin's about to get knighted!"

Christina sits down next to her kids who are mesmerized by the scene.

The knighting commenced.

After said knighting, Christina said, "What the heck is going on!?"

Yoda spoke. "Your Netflix movie we are! Sent back Barney the Dinosaur you did and next on your list were we."

"How did-?"

"Some things, best left untold, they are."

(Random Padawan pops up out of nowhere)

(Taps the mic) "Is this thing on? AH! Oh, that's why you should try Netflix! For the rate of $9.99 a month you can get movies sent right to your front door! No late fees! And when you first sign up, you get your first three movies sent straight to your door within 3 business days! Call or go online now!

Probably not as funny, and maybe a tad longer, but there it is! Please R&R!


	5. Episode 3

HELLO! I'm not dead yet. Note the yet. My class is about ready to shoot me as usual, and having just begun my sophomore year around 14 weeks ago, my life has just turned itself inside out and upside down. Yay for me. Anyway, I'm sure you're tired of hearing about my tattered social life, so on with the story….

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

We shall now follow a guy named Sid to where he is about to open his front door. He unlocks it and goes through it, where a lightsaber hits him in the head.

"Ow…what the heck was that? What the heck is this?" He picked up the lightsaber.

Commander Cody came over to him, looked at the lightsaber, and said, "YOU FOUND IT! Force, I've been looking for that thing everywhere!"

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Oh, yeah. We're you're Netflix movie you sent for. You sent back 'Saving Private Ryan' and we were next on your list. Simple enough, sir?"

"But how did-?"

"Don't ask, sir. Trade secret."

"Uh, okay." Sid said. "How did you lose this lightsaber?"

"Well, sir, I shot a droid, then the lightsaber came and hit me on the head, too, and rolled on the floor. I went to get it, but a droid inadvertently kicked it out of the way, and I ran after it. I chased it for a bit and then it hit you. May I have it back now, please?"

"Uh, sure, here you go." Sid handed Cody the lightsaber and Cody saluted before running back into battle, shouting, "GENERAL KENOBI! YOU DROPPED YOUR LIGHTSABER!"

(General Grievous pops up out of nowhere)

"THAT'S NOT HOW THE MOVIE'S SUPPOSED TO GO, GUYS! Anyway, that's why you should try Netflix! For $10.99 a month, you can have movies shipped right to your door! Keep them as long as you like, no late fees! Call or go online now!"

(The director is dying laughing by now, so his associate yells, "CUT!")

* * *

Well, hopefully that was funny enough for ya. Well, Ep. 4 is next, so hasta la bye-bye! 


	6. Episode 4

Hey, I'm not dead! I did, however, take a leave of absence but now that school is out, I should be able to get my updating back on track. Without further ado, the chapter!

Oh, by the way, this story has hit 1000 hits! (Throws confetti into the air and throws party)

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

We will follow a woman named Inga and her husband Stephen to where they have just gotten back from a romantic night out

We will follow a woman named Inga and her husband Stephen to where they have just gotten back from a romantic night out. They open the door…

And somehow end up in the Death Star. Six stormtroopers pass them by, followed by a man who's yelling with two blasters. He stops and looks at them.

"Han Solo. This is your Netflix movie that you sent for. You sent back War of the Worlds and we were next on your list."

"How is it that there's six of them with six blasters and one of you with two, but they're still running?" Stephen asks.

"I don't know, ask the producer!" Han says.

"I sent back that movie only two days ago! How did-" Inga asks incredulously.

"Don't ask. I didn't." Han says, shortly before running off.

(R2-D2 rolls in.) –Beep boop beep beep boop beep boop wree!-

(C-3PO walks in.) "He says, that's why you should try Netflix! For only 9.99 a month, you can have movies sent straight to your door! No late fees, keep them as long as you like! Then return them and get three new movies sent!"

* * *

Yeah, don't ask. Clone troopers are MUCH cooler than stormtroopers. In my opinion, anyway. R&R, people!


End file.
